soloalbumfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Soloalbum: Oasis
Soloalbum: Oasis Das Buch „Soloalbum“ von Benjamin von Stuckrad-Barre ist 28 Kapitel lang, welche allesamt nach Oasis Stücken benannt sind. Die Titel der Stücke treffen den Inhalt des Kapitels meistens auch genau, zumal der Ich-Erzähler bekennender Oasis Fan ist. Die ehemalige englische Musikgruppe Oasis gründete sich 1991 in Manchester. Zu den Gründungsmitgliedern gehören die Sänger Liam und Noel Gallagher. Die beiden Brüder sind allerdings nicht nur wegen der Musik bekannt geworden. Zahlreiche Skandale ziehen sich durch ihre Karriere. Neben den beiden Engländern gehören auch der Schlagzeuger Tony McCaroll, der Bassist Paul „Guigsy“ McGuigan und der Gitarrist Paul „Bonehead“ Arthurs zu den Begründern der Band. Nur die Gallagher-Brüder blieben der Musikgruppe bis zum Schluss erhalten, da die anderen Mitglieder oft gewechselt wurden. Neben Andy Bell und Gem Archer waren auch noch Chris Sharrock, Scott McLeod, Alan White, Zak Starkey und Tony McCarrol in der Band tätig. Am 28.August 2009 gab Noel Gallagher seinen Ausstieg bekannt, bereits im Oktober desselben Jahres löste sich die Band auf. Liam Gallagher gründete jedoch daraufhin mit den anderen verbleibenden Bandmitgliedern die Band Beady Eye. Insgesamt hat die Band bis heute weltweit über 50 Millionen Tonträger verkauft und galt deshalb als einer der erfolgreichsten Vertreter des Britpop. Auch zahlreiche Preise und Auszeichnungen schmücken die Vitrinen der Band, wie zum Beispiel viermal hintereinander der Q Award als „Best New Act“ in den Jahren von 1994-1997. Fast jedes Jahr kamen neue Auszeichnung hinzu, egal ob weltweit verliehene Preise oder Britische Preise. Dabei oft die Auszeichnungen als bester Song oder beste Band. Die ersten beiden Singles, die die Band veröffentlichte, hießen Supersonic und Shakermaker. Sie wurden im Frühjahr 1994 der Allgemeinheit zugänglich gemacht und schafften es beide unter die Top 50 der britischen Singlecharts. Supersonic schaffte es auf Platz 31, wobei Shakermaker nur knapp die Top 10 verpasste und sich auf Rang 11 einschob. Die Gallagher-Brüder traten bewusst gegen den Grunge-Sound von Nirvana an, daher ist es umso erstaunlicher, dass sich kurz vor der Veröffentlichung ihrer ersten Single der Frontmann der Gruppe Nirvana das Leben nahm. Der absolute Durchbruch in der Musikwelt gelangte Oasis mit der Single Live Forever. Der Song etablierte sich in den Top 10 und hielt sich über ein Jahr in den britischen Singlecharts. Kein Wunder, dass die Mitglieder nun Blut geleckt hatten, denn nur kurze Zeit später erschien das erste Album von Oasis: Definitely Maybe. Das Album erzielte die höchsten Verkaufszahlen eines Debütalbums in Großbritannien in der ersten Verkaufswoche. Dieser Rekord hielt 12 Jahre lang an und wurde erst durch die Band Arctic Monkeys gebrochen. Dieser Rekord hat unmittelbar mit der Chartplatzierung des Albums zu tun, denn es stieg direkt auf Platz 1 ein. Nicht nur in Großbritannien erzielte das Debütalbum große Verkaufszahlen, auch international verkaufte es sich gut und so wurde ein Vertrag mit Sony unterschieben, der der Band 5 weitere Alben zusicherte. Bereits ein Jahr später veröffentlichte Oasis ihr zweites Album Morning Glory. Insgesamt drei Singleauskopplungen aus diesem Album erreichten Platz 1 in der Britischen Hitparade. Die erste Nummer-1-Single der Musikgruppe wurde Some Might Say. Das Album war so erfolgreich, dass es zum schnellstverkauften Album avancierte. Es war das erste Album britischer Künstler, das es unter die Top 4 der US-Charts schaffte, nach Depeche Mode. International gelang nun endlich durch diesen Erfolg der Durchbruch, doch auch der erste Abgang war nun besiegelt: Vor den Aufnahmen des Albums verließ der Schlagzeuger die Band und wurde prompt ersetzt. Die Brüder Noel Gallagher und Liam Gallagher erzielten nun nicht nur durch das Album eine hohe Medienpräsenz. Sie leiteten sich ein Battle mit der Gruppe Blur, wobei sie verkaufszahlenmäßig gegen Blur auf der Strecke blieben. Allerdings nur bei diesem Singlevergleich, denn hier haben beide Bands eine Single am gleichen Tag auf den Markt gebracht und Blur siegte. Trotzdem erreichte der Song den 2.Platz der Hitparade. Über den gesamten Zeitraum gesehen blieb Oasis gegenüber Blur allerdings kommerziell erfolgreicher und spielte 1996 an zwei Abenden Konzerte, wobei über 2,5 Millionen Fans Tickets für dieses Ereignis haben wollten. (Some Might Say) Be Here Now, das dritte Album von Oasis hält bis heute einen Rekord. Es ist das am schnellsten verkaufte Album aller Zeiten in Großbritannien. Es wurde am 21.August 1997 veröffentlicht und erreichte allein in der ersten Woche eine Verkaufszahl von fast eine Millionen Tonträger. Der Rekord wurde allerdings an den ersten 3 Tagen gemessen. Rund 700.000 Exemplare gingen über den Ladentisch und das an drei Tagen. (Be Here Now) Während der Aufnahmen des vierten Albums wechselte erneut ein Teil der Besetzung. Sowohl Paul Arthurs als auch Paul McGuigan verließen die Band und zwei neue Mitglieder wurden aufgenommen. Im Februar 2000 wurde Standing on the Shoulder of Giants präsentiert. Dies war das erste Album der Band bei dem weitere Songwriter eingesetzt wurden und nicht wie bisher nur Noel Gallagher, sondern auch die anderen Bandmitglieder. Der Titel des Albums ist eine Anspielung auf ein Zitat von Isaac Newton. Kommerziell und im Vergleich zu den anderen Werken der Künstler war es jedoch nicht so erfolgreich, wie die drei Vorgänger. Dank einiger erfolgreicher Singles wurden die fehlenden verkauften Exemplare des zuvor veröffentlichen Albums egalisiert und das fünfte Studioalbum Heathen Chemistry erreichte die CD-Regale. Wieder sehr gute Kritiken erhielt das nächste Studioalbum Do not Believe the Truth, wobei sich der Titel laut Noel Gallagher auf den Irakkrieg bezieht. Einige Kritiker wurden durch dieses Album positiv beeinflusst und waren begeistert, da der Band ein solcher Erfolg nicht mehr zugetraut wurde. Das Album war am Anfang recht erfolgreich, doch der große Erfolg war mit diesem Album nicht zu erreichhen und so blieb er aus. Als nächstes Bandmitglied durften die Fans den Sohn von Ringo Star bejubeln, der ein anderes Mitglied postwendend ersetzt. Nach seinem Einstieg in die Band startete die Band eine gelungene Promotour für das Album. Der alte Erfolg konnte zwar nicht mehr erreicht werden, trotzdem blieben die Verkaufszahlen recht hoch. Auch Konzerte in den USA waren in den Jahren 2005 und 2006 gut besucht. 2006 erschien eine Best-Of CD, die von Noel Gallagher zusammengestellt wurde. Mit Hilfe dieser CD erfüllte die Band die Auflagen, die mit Sony ausgehandelt wurden. Im Oktober 2007 kam die erste Online-Single auf den Markt, eine Woche später die DVD. Am 6. Oktober 2008 erschien das siebte Studioalbum der Band. Dig Out Your Soul wurde noch mit Zak Starkey produziert, danach jedoch verließ auch er die Band und der ehemalige Schlagzeuger von Robbie Williams, Chris Sharrok, versuchte sich nun an Oasis. Einige Konzerte waren nun noch geplant, doch am 29. August 2009 gab Noel Gallagher auf der offiziellen Homepage der Band bekannt, dass er aussteigen werde. Die Konzerte wurden kurzfristig abgesagt, da laut Noel Gallagher andere Personen nicht dafür bereit gewesen seien. Rund zwei Monate später galt die Band offiziell als aufgelöst. Noels Bruder Liam bestätigte dies in einem Interview mit der Times. Liam Gallagher und weitere ehemalige Bandkollegen veröffentlichen ihre Werke nun nicht mehr unter dem Bandnamen Oasis sondern Bready Eye. Auch Konzerte werden gegeben und ein neues Album erschien 2010. Noel Gallagher macht auch mit der Musik weiter. Er gab zwei Konzerte, die ausverkauft waren. (Gallagher-Brüder) erstellt von Sven Martin